The Fighter
by Arielthepixie
Summary: A song fig based of the song "The Fighter" by Keith Urban and Carrie Underwood.


The Fighter

Based off the song "The Fighter" by Keith Urban and Carrie Underwood. I do not own Teen Wolf or "The Fighter".

Stiles Stilinski didn't know what came over him. He didn't know why he was standing at Lydia Martin's door getting ready to knock on the door just to be rejected when he asked her out. He had this whole speech in his head that he would say if he ever knocked on the door. As his raised to arm to do just that, it opened so that he was standing in front of a very socked strawberry blond pixie.

"Uh…um… Lydia what are you doing here?" stammered Stiles.

"One, I live here, and two shouldn't I be asking you that question" said Lydia smartly.

"Um…. I…uh..."

"For the love of God, Stiles spit it out!" snapped Lydia.

"I think we should we date. I mean I would like you… I would like it if you would go out with me" blushed Stiles.

"Wha…what?!" stuttered Lydia.

"Oh God! I had this whole speech in my head that I was going to say"

"That would be a good place to start" Lydia stated sitting down on the pouch. "Stiles sit, please"

Sitting next to her, Stiles went over his speech for the hundredth time that day. It still didn't sound right but that's what he gets for listening to country music (when did he ever do that?), one song came on and it reminded him of himself, of her, of each other the next thing he knows he is sitting next to Lydia trying to ask her out. Taking a deep breath, he started, not looking at her.

"Lydia, I know this going to sound cheesy and corny, but I was listening to a song called "The Fighter" and after the song was over I just had to come over here and ask you out."

"The Fighter, you said, who sings that song?" ask Lydia.

"Some guy named Keith City, no Urban. Keith Urban, and some chick that I can't remember. But that's not the point. Oh, my God, Lydia are you Googling the song? I'm trying to ask you out!" Stiles said slowly getting louder.

"Sorry, but I wanted to know the song so I knew what you were talking about."

"Okay, back on point. I know that Jackson just left, and I know that he hurt you. But he didn't deserve you. You are the smartest person I know. You are too smart to let some over muscled jock let you be scared to love again. You are above that that. You are too good for him. Hell, you are too good for me, but I am willing to try anyway."

"Stiles, you need to breath. I am working on getting over Jackson. He was my first love, you know, these things take time. Yes, I am very smart, so logically I know that Jackson was not worth my time. But I am still a teenage girl, so…"

"OH! I know that you need time, but I have loved you since the third freaking grade, and I am still amazed by you every day" sighed Stiles.

"What if, because of the supernatural crap in this town something happens to me?' asked Lydia.

"I will do everything in my power to make sure you are save. I do have a werewolf on speed dial. Hell, that's why we didn't tell you about Jackson in the first place."

"What if you make me cry?" she whispered, thinking that she might just say yes if he truly askes her out.

"We have had this conversation before, I think you beautiful when you cry. But if you ever cry because of me I will promise they will only be happy tears."

"And what if I get scared, you know because of the afore mentioned supernatural crap?" now Lydia is just messing with him, she knows he will say yes.

"I will hold you, and keep you save. I swear if you would just say yes, I will show you every day how much I love you and that you are the one for me. I will fight for us till my dying breath. I want to help you heal after all that Jackson put you through"

"Stiles, how can I say yes if you haven't even asked me out?" Smirked Lydia.

"Wait, what?" Gasped Stiles, "You would say yes?"

"There is nothing to yes to. You haven't asked a question."

"Lydia Martin, would you do me the pleasure of going a date with me?" asked Stiles.

"Pick me up at seven tomorrow night. Now get out of here, I have to go see Allison so I can plan what I will be wearing."


End file.
